


【银土】《中二病》

by sevenokrock



Category: Gintama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19791808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenokrock/pseuds/sevenokrock
Summary: 年下，伪纯情大学生与真纯情社畜，HE“世界很糟糕，我想和你一起改变它。”





	1. Chapter 1

步行街上的霓虹灯在远处闪着光，五彩斑斓，仿若迷梦。  
再转身时，仅是一个十字路口之隔，却仿佛瞬间多了片屏障。高耸的写字楼将灯红酒绿都隔绝在身外，仅留惨白的灯光，映照着一张张年轻且苍白的脸庞。  
这座城市坐拥着两片截然不同的风景，乍一看辉煌，实则荒诞无比，而高速发展的钢筋土地下，还埋着他们的骸骨。

车厢门缓缓开启，土方刚迈步，便被拥挤而出的人们推了一个踉跄，他侧身避开大片人群，跟在末尾，沿上行电梯走出地铁口。  
地铁口外的街道两旁，不少小铺还开着门，土方按手机地图给的路径找到了朋友推荐的酒吧，略犹豫后一咬牙，便推开门走了进去。

这是他第一次来酒吧。  
作为一个成年人来讲似乎略微可笑，只是他今天实在过得太糟糕了，先是早上出门时才发现车子没油了只能去赶地铁，等急匆匆地到了公司，又被通知说手下忙了几周的项目在收尾阶段又出了差错，于是本就多的工作量直接翻倍。

他现在只想找个地方来宣泄他已经快要爆炸的压力，生活快要将他逼疯了。

酒吧灯光昏暗，土方揉了揉被音乐声震痛的耳朵，躲过往身上贴来的性感女郎，走向唯一安静的吧台。

吧台上仅有一位银色卷发的调酒师，见他坐下后愣了一愣，走到他面前问道：“要喝什么？”

“......”只在居酒屋喝过清酒的土方甚至不知道现在的年轻人又发明了哪些花样，他掩饰地咳了一声，“咳，那就来个你们的招牌吧。”

调酒师眼底露出笑意，快速调了一杯后递了过来。土方接过，一口闷了酒，示意再来一杯。

“别喝这么快。这酒浓度很高的。”

银时被土方豪迈的喝酒方式震撼了，他刚调的是最近很受欢迎的混合酒，但由于混了几种高浓度的威士忌，所以很容易上头。银时从柜台上重新拿过一个杯子，手上动作不停，随意问道：“第一次来酒吧吗？”

“...嗯。”

“看你的表情，似乎今天过得不太开心？”

土方抬头看了一眼，才发现这个银发少年也就二十出头，红眸微眯，带着点慵懒与随意，长相倒是出乎意料的帅气。

看来大学生也很辛苦啊，星期五的晚上还得在这些地方打工。  
他点了点头，喉咙有轻微刺痛，这酒果然烈，方才液体经过的地方火辣辣的烧，瞬间点着了他挤压已久的烦躁。  
“人生真的...太他妈烦了！”

话匣子被打开，土方很快又是一杯酒下肚，“甲方就是个白痴，什么专业知识都不懂意见还一大堆，每隔几天就能提出个新的’点子‘，老子真想让他们全部去切腹......”

“…喂，天然卷。你说，这个世界为什么这么糟糕呢，明明我他妈讨厌死这份工作了，强度大不说，每天还要强颜欢笑面对那些和我生活一点不相关的人，我根本不在意他们怎么想的好吗？！但是更糟糕的是，我又必须去做，因为这一切才是他妈所谓的正常人的生活！”

……

银时听着土方已经带了点迷糊的嘟囔，上下打量眼前的黑发男人。  
他今晚只是帮朋友代班，见土方的长相气质都对他胃口，于是便难得主动聊了聊天，结果发现男人虽然长得漂亮又色气十足，却不去舞池猎艳，也不理其他客人的邀请，只是一个人坐在吧台发着牢骚，全身写满了“心情不好别来烦我”。

居然真的把这当居酒屋了。银时无奈想着，在酒吧专门来喝酒的客人并不常见。

“嘛，生活就是这样啊，除了忍受还能怎么样呢。”  
随口回答了一句，再望着土方被酒液沾染得亮晶晶的嘴唇，银时有些心猿意马，忍不住喉结动了动，心里打起了算盘。

“......我，我已经受够了，每一天每一天都是重复这些无聊的事情，这样的生活我再也过不下去了！我一定要，做出改变...”

“喂，”银时打断男人开始捶桌子的动作，凑近耳边，低声试探道，“只要能做出改变，什么都好？”

“啊，嗯。”土方懵懵地点了点头，又充满决心地握紧拳头，“无论什么方式都好，我一定要远离这该死的生活。”

“...这样的话，”  
土方喝醉后眼眸微睁，看人时带着若有若无的风情，再配上他沙哑的嗓音便显得格外诱人。

好吧，拐个美人回家也挺不错。银时思量道：  
”今晚要不要和我回去？“

”为什么要和你回去？“

少年轻笑一声，刻意压低声音，一字一句道，”既然想改变，那我来教你一些新鲜的东西，好不好？“

提前交班后，银时直接带人去了自己家，把这个还嘟囔了一路“生活真他妈操蛋”的醉鬼放在沙发上，低头问道：“你要先洗澡吗？还是...一起洗？”

土方脑袋早已一片浆糊，听不懂银时在问什么，只觉得少年低沉暗哑的声音十分好听，于是下意识地点头。

本来是带着点调戏，见人点头，银时猜测土方应该有过经验，于是不甚在意地笑了笑，径直将人抱起来走进浴室，按在墙上便吻了下去。

“唔...嗯...”土方大脑开始窒息，感觉唇舌被软软的东西缠住，搅成了一团，他想要张嘴发出声音，却被紧紧地堵住，身子也开始脱力，而后被人搂住腰臀扶稳，死死压在墙上。

过了不知多久，银时终于放开土方的嘴唇，留土方在原地大力的喘着气，他转身打开水龙头往浴缸里放水，开始脱自己的衣服。

他也没伺候床伴的习惯，于是只是示意土方也把衣服脱下来。喝醉酒后的土方异常听话，乖乖将衣服脱下来走到浴缸边上后，便被一把抱进了水里。

土方身体白皙瘦削，覆着一层浅浅的肌肉，本来弄上去的刘海打湿后贴在额头上，显得更加乖巧，再加上那张漂亮的脸，看着和刚进大学的学生差不多，银时觉得说他比自己小都有人信。

他做爱时懒得多花心思，何况一向都是被人伺候的那一个，于是他只草草给土方做了扩张后，从柜子里扯了个套子戴上，便提起下身，对准穴口位置，缓缓插了进去。

黑发男人原本紧紧抿住的唇瓣一下张开了，发出微弱的呻吟声，像是被疼痛折磨的没了力气，而本来只是轻轻搭在浴缸两侧的手指也青筋毕露，紧紧攀住了池壁，双腿间的家伙跟着萎了下去。

银时终于后知后觉地发现不对劲。  
“你该不会，还是处吧？！”

见土方早已疼得没有说话的力气，他有些愧疚，于是伸手抓住男人色泽较浅的柱体上下抚弄，不时摸一摸下方两个小球。  
另一边大掌往上，抚弄着男人胸前嫣红的乳粒，再张开嘴轻轻含住，将乳头向上扯起又放开，同时大力的揉捏着两边柔软的胸肉。

似乎终于习惯了，身下人的脸上痛苦逐渐被情欲取代，银时便开始缓缓摆动腰部，对准穴道深处抽插起来。  
两具光裸的身体在水下交缠，一时间只听见肉体混着水声清晰的碰撞声，而土方似乎下意识在压抑着什么，只偶尔在银时过快地顶撞时从牙齿间泄露出一声呻吟。

银时莫名有些不爽，他一边更加用力地摆动起腰身，一边低下头撬开了土方的牙齿。

“宝贝，舒服吗？”

“嗯…啊…舒服…”土方脑子早已不清晰，只觉在做梦一般上下起伏着，身体充斥着从未感受过的快感。耳边声音低哑又带着诱惑，于是他下意识回复了这个他觉得声音十分好听的人。

见男人乖乖回答了问题，银时方觉满意了。  
他立起身靠在池壁上，再将土方拉起来抱到自己怀里，令他的双臂环住自己脖子后，一把抓住土方的臀瓣，抬起后又猛的落下，紫黑的性器随着动作露出一截，又被狠狠塞进男人白皙的臀部中央，发出“啪，啪”的碰撞声。

“这是乖乖回答问题的奖励。”

“啊…不行，太深了…受不了了...”  
姿势的改变使肉棒达到了前所未有的深度，土方终于放开地叫了起来，脑袋向后仰着，露出修长的脖颈。

银时忍不住狠狠地咬了上去，继续哄骗道：“那知道是谁在操你吗？”

“不…不知道…啊…嗯…”

……  
被土方诚实的一句“不知道”打击，银时报复性地在土方身上种下了一串红斑：  
“都不知道是谁你还敢跟着别人回家？”  
而后妥协般地低语：“叫我银时。”

土方被弄的身体发软，红唇微启，忍不住又是一串呻吟吐出：“啊…银时…慢，慢一点…银时…”

听着怀里人一声声喊着自己的名字，银时总算是满足了，他低头亲了亲土方湿润的睫毛，再抱在怀里死死操弄几下后，将土方腰部往下禁锢住，令自己全根没入，释放出来。

抱着捡到宝贝的心情，他硬是将人在水下翻来覆去地弄了好几次，再带到床上去继续干弄，将被褥弄得乱成一团，人也被做晕了过去。

银时只得草草发泄了事，顺便简单给两人擦了擦下体。见土方已经睡死了，他从不留炮友过夜，所以想将人直接扔去客房。

他抱起土方正准备往外走，怀里人的睡梦被打扰，似乎有些不开心，无意识地在银时脖子上蹭了蹭，软软的头发弄在脖子上有些发痒。

这也太犯规了。银时低下头，小声抱怨道：  
“哪有大人这么会撒娇的。”

睡着后的土方看上去更加乖巧，少了清醒时生人勿近的禁欲感，而且洗完澡后整个人都是香喷喷的，嘴唇还有些红肿，双眼紧闭，长长的睫毛上仿佛带着水珠。  
明明醒着的时候厌世到不行啊…  
他看着心里喜欢的紧，狠狠亲了几口后干脆将人搂着一起睡。

本以为床上多了个人会难以入睡，谁料闻着那股清香中带点烟草的味道，他竟飞速陷入睡眠，一夜无梦。


	2. Chapter 2

双人床上的被褥凌乱不堪，两具赤裸的身躯紧紧抱在一起。

土方闭着眼睛翻了个身子，试了几次却发现自己动弹不得，似乎被什么东西给死死禁锢住一般。

他不耐烦地睁开眼睛，而后一瞬间震惊般瞪大眼球——

面前这块男人的胸肌是怎么回事？！

他这才发觉自己腰肢被人搂住，四条腿交缠着。带着一丝不愿面对的恐惧，他缓慢地抬起头，望见了一头银白色的卷发。

土方在脑子里飞速搜寻着面前这张脸的主人，而后终于想起了昨晚的酒吧，再之后的记忆如同慢速度一般，在自己脑内一帧帧回放。

天呐！土方崩溃地将头埋在了枕头里。他居然喝醉后和男人做了！不对，还是和学生做了！

就算是大学生也会有种伤害了祖国未来花朵的罪恶感啊！

他觉得节操似乎一块块地碎在了自己面前，一时分不清是生活玩弄了他还是他玩弄了生活。

被土方的动静吵醒，面前的胸膛动了动，银发少年微微睁开眼睛，看清土方的脸后，嘴角向上一扬：“哟，多串。醒这么早？”

土方迅速推开少年还抱在自己腰上的手，将交缠的双腿扯出，一把扯过了被子裹成一团，坐起身尴尬地咳嗽道：“咳，那个，昨天麻烦你了。”

望见土方紧张的样子，银时笑了笑，坐起来靠在床头，侧身望着土方，摆了摆手：“没关系，你舒服了就好。”

“…嗯，还行吧。”土方不想让自己在小孩面前太丢面，他装作淡定地点了点头，不知道自己耳尖已经红的要滴出血了，“那就先这样吧，我还有事先走了。”

“欸，等等，”银时伸手拦住土方准备下床的动作，开口道，“既然你也觉得舒服了，那不如我们的关系就定下来吧。”

什么关系？！  
土方震惊地望着银时，而银时则继续解释道：“你也有觉得放松一些了吧。所以不如就这样定下来，以后你可以释放压力，而我，”银时眨了眨眼睛，“我昨晚很开心。”

土方被现在的孩子如此直白地约·炮暗示震得脸一红，慌忙摇头道：“谢谢，但是…不用了，昨天是特殊情况，之后工作大概不会这么累。”

发表完社畜的忠诚发言后，他裹着被子跳下了床，腰部的酸软和后面某种难以启齿的胀痛感突然袭来。不过不得不说，不知是男生技术太好了还是他天赋异禀，他并没有太大的疼痛，反而是释放欲望之后浑身轻松。

银发少年没有再开口，只是跟在他身后，双手抱怀，看着土方从浴室拿过自己的衣服重新穿戴好，衬衫扣子往上扣上，显露出禁欲感。他挑了挑眉：“你床上还是很浪，怎么下了床就这么正经？”

土方眼皮跳了跳，不知道怎么回答，便撇开头往门口走。

“你不是说想要做出改变吗？”

土方脚步顿住，只听身后银发少年语气不变，继续用他慵懒又随意的声音开口道：“如果就这样回去了，不是什么都不会变吗？无论工作还是生活，只会继续一成不变的过下去。不如和我一起吧，虽然只是小小的变化，我会让你每天都有新鲜感的。况且，压力大的时候更需要释放欲望吧？还是你想再回去继续当你的‘模范精英’？”

……  
像是被最后几个字刺道，土方咬咬牙，转过身，快步走到银时面前，拿出手机说道：“手机号码。”

“哈？”

“手机号码给我！”土方又重复了一遍，小声道，“你说的，要做出改变。我同意了。”

银时比了个了解的手势，拿出手机和土方交换了手机号，然后说道：“坂田银时。我的名字。”

“…土方十四郎。”

等土方转身出了门，“砰”地一声，大门关上，银时在心里默念了几遍名字，随后露出阴谋得逞的笑容。


	3. Chapter 3

又是一天工作结束，再看时间已经快午夜了。外面办公室里还坐着几个埋头工作的同事，土方揉了揉腰，收拾好东西，拿起手机一看，才发现银时在几个小时前给他发过消息。

[多久回来？]

他赶紧起身下到停车场，准备往家赶。

从那天以后，两人便默认维持了身体关系。土方必须要承认，银时是个很好的床伴，温柔，成熟，而且器大活好。过夜的次数多了，土方便大部分时候都住在银时家里，反正他有车，上班也不影响。

虽然一般炮·友似乎不会直接住在一起，不过土方没有经验参考，况且和银时在一起时，他确实比平时更放松，就像两人认识已久了。

而银时也像他承诺的那样，从生活上到，咳，床上，都能让土方忘却工作上的烦恼。他会带着土方去吃各种新开的餐馆，一起玩电玩，或者打篮球，游泳，甚至攀岩…有时两人都不想出门，便安静的宅在家，一起欣赏一部电影，或者各自忙手头上的工作或论文。

他轻轻打开门，还没来得及打开玄关的灯，便被人拦腰抱到了沙发上。

“我，唔...银时，等等....”嘴巴被紧紧堵住，双手也被举到头顶，土方在唇舌的猛烈交缠中隐约感受到银发少年的怒气，于是停止挣扎，乖乖地任人亲吻。

这次确实是他做的不对，毕竟两人还只是炮·友关系，让别人干等一个晚上也不太好。

很快，银时放开了抓住土方手腕的手，两人在黑暗中静静对视。  
“消气了？”

“…没有生气。但是下次加班要提前发消息。”

土方摸了摸脖子旁边的脑袋，低声道歉：“抱歉，今天是公司临时给的安排。上面来了个新总管，又开始上任三把火，烦死了一天天的...”

“别生气了，”银时起身去把灯打开，“明天是周末，要不要跟我出去玩？”

出去玩？土方本准备在家宅着，但是又忍不住有点好奇：“要去哪里？”

*  
烈日当空。

两人站在游乐园入口处，周围是来来往往的学生或情侣，不时有人转头看向他们两个男人的奇怪组合。

“喂，卷毛。”  
土方幽幽开口，“你当我们是小学生春游还是情侣约会啊。”

“有什么关系，”银时拉着土方向过山车走去，还能听到从上空传来的阵阵惊呼声，“偶尔来玩些刺激的也很不错啊，倒是多串你不能老是像老头子一样只想宅在家里了。”

“哈？你是还小，不懂上班族有多累，等你到了我这个年纪也会天天只想在家睡觉了。”

银发少年撇了撇嘴巴，不屑地说道：“我才不会呢，我就算年纪大了也会是一个充满活力的帅大叔。而且多串你就比我大几岁吧！”

两人斗着嘴，终于排到了过山车面前，银时拉着土方在最后一排坐下，给自己系好安全带后侧身帮土方弄好，略带调侃地说道，“待会要是害怕就抓住我的手。”

“谁他妈会害怕啊！”土方本来有点心虚，结果一下被银时挑起好胜心，“你才是，一会别被吓得哭出来。”

过山车慢慢向上开，重力扯着人向下，仿佛下一秒就会面对天空摔下去似的。  
土方脸色发白，开始后悔跟着银时来坐这个东西了。很快，车头在最高点停住，而后缓慢朝前开了一点距离，然后猛地向下——

“啊啊啊啊啊！”  
失重感传来，尖叫声此起彼伏，土方在最开始叫了一声后就眼睛嘴巴都紧紧闭住，整个人蜷缩成一团努力贴着靠背，手也不自觉地抓向旁边人的手腕。

感受到手上传来的温度，银时笑了起来然后反手将其牢牢抓在手心，迎着风肆意喊叫起来。

等下了过山车，土方腿都软了，看到旁边银时还是一脸兴致勃勃，不禁感慨自己真是老了跟不上年轻人。

在出口的地方有工作人员抓拍的照片，土方看了一眼，就被自己的怂样给深深地打击到了——

黑发男人头埋得很低，看不到表情，但是他死死抓住旁边人手的样子和紧绷的肩膀都透露出了他的惊慌。  
而相比之下，旁边银发少年则明眸皓齿，笑的张扬，银白色的头发飞舞着，整个人就像在给游乐园拍宣传照一样。两人的手在护杆处紧紧相握着。

银时也看到了，笑得直不起腰，而后果断去买下了照片。

“多串你果然还是个小朋友吧，过山车都害怕。”

“我不是害怕！只是太久没坐了不习惯而已！”

经过刚刚的惊吓，土方放松了不少，接下来两人又一起去坐了跳楼机、激流勇进、海盗船等等，然后再一转角，就看到了鬼屋。

“......”  
“......”

两人同时沉默，又都不想率先示弱，鬼屋门口的工作人员看到了，连忙招呼道：“两位帅哥！来感受一下我们最新升级的鬼屋吧，绝对惊险刺激包您满意噢！”

“...你先走？”  
“不了，还是你先走吧。”

“怕了？”  
“嘁，都是人扮的有什么好怕。”

激将法对土方屡试不爽，他条件反射就率先埋头走了进去，而后才意识到自己又被银时耍了。

前方一片漆黑，不时传来老旧的门窗被风吹动而产生的沙沙声。  
这个鬼屋背景是一所受诅咒的学校，校内学生被卷入一场政治阴谋而惨遭屠口，只留下冤魂在此处不愿散去。  
沿着入口走进后，便是学校的医务室。医务室墙上满是鲜血，床上还躺着一具时不时抬起身子的“尸·体”。

土方连忙别过眼睛，装作看不见，全身发抖，缓缓往前移动着，突然一只同样在发抖的手牵住了他。  
他吓了一跳，才发现是跟在后面的银时。

“哈，哈哈，卷毛，你果然害怕了吧。”  
“我，我是看你在害怕，才好心拉着你。”

两个嘴硬的人拉着手，又都死不放开对方，连体婴儿似的颤颤巍巍着走过了阴森的教室和卫生间，再往前，马上要到出口时，背后突然传来了一声哀叹。

“我~好~恨~啊~”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”  
扮鬼的女学生还没来得及去抓两人的脚，就见到眼前一阵风飘过，面前两个大活人手拉着手跑了。  
......。

卯足劲冲了出去，土方还在死命的喘气，突然感觉被一把推在了鬼屋外的墙上，而自己则被紧紧圈在了怀里，浑然是被保护着的姿势。

“你果然还是小孩…”  
本来要将人推开的手在空中改了个方向，默默抱住了身前人的肩膀安抚着，倒也是不再害怕了，但心脏却在此时疯狂跳了起来，带了些别的意味。

大概是吊桥效应吧。土方安慰地想到，耳尖控制不住地发红。

再玩了一些项目后，很快天就黑了，游乐园给的游玩建议上提到了晚上九点会有烟花演出，两人便一起往地图上标记的海上广场上走，手上还拿着刚买的爆米花。

“最近工作还是很忙吗？”

“对啊，”土方长叹了一口气，表情郁闷，“这段时间还好，至少周末还能出来玩，再过段时间有了新项目，估计周末也要加班。”

前方已经可以看见海上广场的位置了，其他游客也从各个方向走了过来，银时拉着土方的手找到一个隐蔽的位置，两人在一棵大树下站定等着烟花表演开始。

“那多串，你真的喜欢这份工作吗？”

土方一愣，而后笑道：“我也不知道我喜不喜欢它。”看到银时疑惑的眼神，土方嘴角扬了扬，眼神却有些迷茫，“客观分析的话，我的工资很高，上升空间大，而且虽然平时加班多，但是之后的年终奖金也很丰厚。”

“听上去待遇确实不错。”

“嗯，虽然其实和我专业不对口，但是刚收到入职通知时还是很开心，周围亲朋好友也都在祝贺我。”

“但是，在上班一两年之后，最初的兴奋过去了，之后的每一天好像都是在无限循环。”土方叹了口气，  
“可能就是没有梦想了。很俗对吧，明明有这么好的工作了，还在因为这些小事不满足。”

他想银时大概很难理解为什么不喜欢却还要继续这份工作。

这段时间他了解到，银时家里条件十分优越，只是不愿意去管理公司所以和家里有了矛盾。即便这样，他也有条件和资本去追求自己喜欢的东西。

但是对于土方这样只是较为富足的家庭来讲，脚踏实地能摸到的东西才是最重要的，特别是当周围同学都接连收到了好的offer时，谁还会在意梦想，只有赶紧进入社会朝九晚五才能确保自己不落后别人一步。

相比之下，梦想才是最不值钱的。

银时伸了个懒腰，而后双手抱怀，看着天空轻声道：“如果只是因为做了所谓正确的事情而感到安心，却刻意忽视了自己内心的喜恶，为了迎合他人的审美，而去更改自身的价值观，那么活一世与活一时也没有区别吧。”

“是我的话，我大概更想过自己想过的人生。”  
少年嗓音低沉，却带着奇异地安抚人心的力量。

什么啊这人，明明自己也才二十岁，说的话却老是莫名会让人心脏收缩起来。

“喂，银时。”

听到呼唤，银时转过头，而后怔住。

黑发男人明眸微转，丹唇逐笑开，一瞬间灿若星辰。

“和你在一起时，偶尔也会觉得世界没有这么糟糕。”

双手似乎不受控制地抬起，他抓住了眼前人的肩膀，看着他有些惊谔地抬头，用手指轻轻顺着眉骨、眼眶描绘，而后划过鼻梁，停留在嘴角处，用力磨蹭了一下，再低头换上自己的嘴唇。

唇舌轻微触碰，明明周围一片嘈杂，却能感受到两人呼吸交缠后的急促。

两人在床上情动时也会接吻，无一不是热烈而充满角逐的，却没有哪一个像现在一样，毫无情欲，只带着小心翼翼，随后触电的感觉传遍全身，土方竟忍不住发抖，胸腔似乎要裂开一般鼓动。

就好像有什么东西在悄悄改变。  
他有些害怕，却又不禁期待着。

人潮涌动，周围的谈笑声越来越大，而后毫无预兆地，“砰”的一声，夜幕上绽放了一朵朵绚丽的烟花。

最初只有零星几个，再然后烟炮声接连传来，火焰越发密集冲窜又喷射开来，华光熠熠，照亮了这片城市上空。


	4. Chapter 4

“明天晚上去酒吧？”土方皱着眉头，听到对面少年隔着电流也依旧慵懒的声音，“你和朋友聚会我去干嘛？”

“一起去认识一下呗，”银时懒洋洋地开口道，“况且大家好像都带了伴，我一个人去也太惨了吧。”

“那你找别人吧，我没空。”

“哪有别人啊…拜托你了十四，你不是说这段时间都不用加班了吗？”

听到没有别人时，土方很没出息地脸红了，然后不情愿地嗯了一声答应下来。

虽然他和银时还只是炮·友关系，两人也没有约定过什么在此期间不能和其他人发生关系这种话，况且两人大部分时候都住在一起，银时应该是没有再找别人。不过亲口听到银时说出来时他还是莫名开心。

下班后，他开车先回了家，换下西装后随手从衣柜里拿了一件白色短袖和一条破洞牛仔裤穿上，准备出门时看到银时还在直直地盯着他。

“…脑子坏了？”

“多串，你这样别人会以为你是我弟弟的。”

土方本来看上去就不大，只有平时换上西装，再把刘海弄上去露出额头时会显露出成熟男人的禁欲感。而现在简单的T恤和腿上大开口的破洞牛仔裤令他看上去青春又帅气，就像刚从操场上下来的风云校草。

听到这话，土方嘴角一扬，挑衅地说道：“想当我哥？你还早了八百年呢。”  
但他不知道，他这种不服输的样子最能勾起男人的征服欲，特别是对一个抖S来讲，简直是拿着一块鲜美的肥肉在狼的眼前晃悠。

银时眼里闪过欲望的光芒，上前狠狠拍了一下土方屁股，在他耳边低声道：“晚上回来再收拾你。”

*  
两人将车钥匙交给酒吧门口的泊车小哥后便走了进去，土方跟在银时后面，看他轻车熟路地和服务员打了声招呼，而后被带到了里面的包间，推开了门——

包间很大，里面坐了大约十几二十个人，见到银时进来，都爆发出尖叫声，而后看到跟在后面的土方时，声音带上了揶揄。

银时给土方简单介绍了他的几个朋友后，便带着人坐到了沙发的空位上。

土方旁边挨着一个橘发的小姑娘，他记得刚刚银时介绍说叫神乐，是朋友的妹妹。  
神乐见他坐下后，睁着大大的眼睛，好奇地开口：“你是银酱的男朋友吗？”

“卡古拉酱别乱说！”她身旁一位黑发男孩连忙制止，志村新八——他记得是这个名字，志村新八带着歉意地笑了笑，解释道：“因为银桑从来没有带过人来，更别说介绍给我们了，所以我们都有点好奇。”

土方余光瞥见银时在和朋友聊天，没有注意到这边，于是礼貌地摇了摇头，说道：“抱歉，不过我们并没有在交往。”

两人都有些遗憾地点了点头，然后热情的开始给土方讲银时以前的故事，土方听着倒也颇有乐趣。

“银酱可厉害了，当时他家里逼他念金融专业，还要他去美国念MBA，出来就直接进公司，他不仅拒绝了，还直接就把感情经历都坦白出来要他爸妈接受阿鲁！”女孩一脸神秘地讲到。

“…感情经历？他直接出柜了？”

神乐点点头，而后说道：“不过这也只是我听我哥讲的啦，既然小十四你看上去和银酱是好朋友我就告诉你了，我们大家都知道，所以也不算什么秘密了。”

“那他父母什么反应？”

“唉，还能怎么样呢，”新八叹了口气，“银桑爸妈已经断了他经济来源很久了，除了学费和最低的生活费以外。不过银桑除了最开始以外都没再动过这笔钱，自己打工，等会了专业知识就去接些单子，到现在也攒下不小的积蓄了…”

“但是就算这样…”

“就算这样他也没有妥协过，一直到现在三年了，反而是他父母态度软了下去，偶尔还给他打电话问问近况呢。”

土方明白了当时银时为什么说他只会过自己想过的人生，因为他从一开始就没有妥协过。  
他甚至无法想象才刚高中毕业的银时，仅凭个人的力量，去试图掌控自己的未来。

他脑海里再次浮现少年在夜幕下淡然从容的样子。  
似乎没有什么能真正影响他。

相比之下，他更像是虚长了几岁，人生已过去四分之一，却还在迷茫哪条路是自己想要的。

“…但是银酱也不是一直这么酷啦，你不知道他也做过很多白痴的事情，像是什么糖吃太多结果差点得高血糖，电视购物买了把会喷酱油的木刀，或者想来撸我家狗结果被咬的头破血流什么的也是经常发生噢！”

旁边在和朋友聊天的银时听到自己名字后停下来，转过身望向土方笑了笑，把手搭在他身后的沙发上，问道：“神乐又在污蔑我什么了吗？”

“没有，他们都在夸你。”土方摇摇头，他说的是实话，哪怕是银时孩子气的一面他也觉得很可爱。

过了一会，大家聚在一起开始玩国王游戏，土方便去了趟厕所，再回来准备进包厢时，被人拉到了旁边的走廊上。

他转头一看，是一个从没见过的男生，长相十分精致漂亮，眼睛大睫毛长，耳垂处还带着一颗耳钉，身材也很好，腰细臀翘。

他疑惑地望着男生，男生开口问道：“你是银时的新炮·友吗？”

“……”  
土方有些无语，怎么今晚大家都来好奇他和银时的关系。他还没开口，男生就当他默认了，眼神带着不屑与挑衅：“我们都在说银时最近都不和人约了，大概有了新对象，不过圈里又都不知道是谁，原来是新人啊。”

“你们？所以你是坂田银时以前的…床伴？”土方没太在意男孩的挑衅。

男生点了点头，表情又有点害羞：“和银时上床很舒服吧？不仅长得帅、器大活好还很温柔，特别会照顾人。”

说完他看了看土方表情，又有点同情：“看来你也觉得，是不是和银时在一起会有恋爱的感觉。我当时都觉得我们在一起了，结果之后他突然不再联系我，再问的时候便说自己最近暂时不想约了。大概就是口味一天一换，特别容易腻吧。唉，但就算这样，大家还是排着队想上他的床啊。”

男生说完后问道：“如果你不介意的话，那我可以再去约银时吗！我们分开这么久，还是和他在一起的时候最开心！”

“……啊，随便你吧。”土方抿了抿嘴巴，然后撇开眼淡淡说道，“我没权利干涉他的决定。”

“原来你这么酷啊！”男孩开心地说道，“我还以为你会不开心呢，你不在意就好。如果不是看来我们属性相同的话我还挺想约你呢！”

土方有点哭笑不得。  
果然还是小孩子，这么情绪化。  
而相比之下，银时明明也才二十岁的年纪，和他在一起时却时常觉得自己是被照顾着的。

他推开门，众人在房间里面围成一圈玩游戏。  
一眼望去，银时似乎永远在最显眼的位置，那样的年轻而又意气风发，只要抬头就能看见。

他没有马上走过去，只是站在门口光线暗的地方默默看着他们。

那一刻两人之间仿佛跨着一条横沟，他只能为了生存而苟延残喘地适应这个社会，银时却还有着无限好的前途等着他。

他看到那个男生走了过去，对银时说着什么，然后银时低声回应。

要是银时答应的话，他会结束这段关系。土方暗暗下定决心。

*  
银时抬起头，看到土方背靠着门，便过去想将人拉过来一起玩，身后人却站着没动。

他皱了皱眉头，回头望了过去，黑暗下看不清土方神情，只听他开口问道：“你答应他了吗？”

“答应什么？”银时愣了一下，而后反应过来，眼睛睁大，带点惊讶的问道，“他来找你了吗？”

“嗯。如果你想答应的话也没关系，”土方抬起头，“只是我大概还是不能接受这种太开放的关系，所以，我们之间还是结束比较好。”

听到“结束”二字，银时眼底浮起薄薄怒意，强硬的抬起了土方下巴，逼着他与自己对视：“你觉得我会答应他？还是说你想要我答应他？”

“你答不答应跟我有什么关系吗。”土方试图挣开银时的手，却被更用力地握住，“我只是你的床伴之一而已，我们也没有约定过不能有其他人，你还希望我能怎么想？”

“但是你知道我没有其他人…”

“现在没有，以后呢？”土方还是推开了银时，揉了揉眉心，低声道，“我不是想跟你吵，但是问题还是摆在眼前的，我们不合适，银时，我之前以为自己可以接受这种关系，但可能还是我思想太老旧了。”  
“所以，就到这里好聚好散吧。”

银时低声骂了句脏话，一把拉住土方向门外走去：“回去再说好吗？”

“没什么好说的了吧。”土方接过车钥匙后就想开车离开，被人从后面一把搂住塞进了后门，紧跟着自己坐了进来。

“我们都喝酒了，我叫了代驾来。”见土方不想理自己，银时往人身边移的动作又停了下来，只敢眼巴巴望着，“多串，别生气了好吗。”

代驾已经开门坐了进来，土方也没有再勉强，只沉默不语，靠着门边位置望向窗外。他感受到了银时一直在盯着自己，懒得再搭理，于是闭目养神，等待车子平缓的行驶。

*

银时吩咐了司机开到自己家，于是等到家后给了司机小费便连忙跟着土方进了家门。

“十四，等一下！”他伸手拦下土方想回房间的动作，将人扯过来紧紧箍住腰肢，“给我时间解释一下好吗？”

“…你说吧。”土方别过脑袋。

“我没有答应他，我都忘了那人是谁了。”  
银时顿了顿，而后压低嗓音道，“而且你知道我对他说的什么吗？”

见土方眼神望了过来，他笑了笑，低下头用鼻子蹭了蹭土方的鼻尖：“我告诉他，我家里有人了。那人会吃醋，而且除了他以外我对谁都没性·趣。”

“性·趣”二字被人一字一句咬重，说完后银时只直盯盯望着土方的眼睛，等着人回应。

“家里有人？谁？喊出来啊。”土方撇了撇嘴。

“不就在这了吗。”

感受到土方态度软化，银时带着点撒娇地把人往沙发上带，顺势压在了上面。  
土方伸手一推，没推动，抬腿就想踢过去，又被人直接抓住脚踝抬上了肩膀，形成了一个奇怪的体位。

他有些哭笑不得：“这个姿势像什么话？先把我放开。”

谁料银时不仅没有放开手，反而又抬起了土方的另一条腿放上肩膀，手也开始不老实地去解他的牛仔裤拉链，土方慌忙伸手去挡，结果银时不知今天为何动作特别快，像是怕土方会跑，干脆地将人裤子从腰上扒了下来。

这场景怎么看都带着少儿不宜，土方下身只剩一条短裤勉强被宽大的短袖下摆遮住，而银时还衣冠楚楚，看上去颇为得心应手。

土方抽了抽腿，依旧纹丝不动，只好将短袖再往下扯了点，强行就着这个姿势开口道：

“并不是你和不和他约的问题——你明白吗？我们大概真的不合适。你还这么年轻，想法每日一变，而我，我不仅无趣，而且对生活毫无热爱，只想每天都能安安稳稳过日子。”

“当然这些问题对于床伴来讲无所谓，但是我并不想再继续这种模糊的关系了。明明第二天起来还要穿上西装去公司上班，晚上却和还是学生的人纠缠不清。”

他闭上眼睛将头向后仰，靠上了沙发靠背，带着自我厌恶叹了口气：“就好像我的生活永远都是一团糟。我不想让我的这些负能量影响你，你和我不同。”  
“…未来是属于你的。”他喃喃道。

半响，银时开口，声音又恢复了本来的冷静：“那就不要当床伴了。”

土方一怔，而后抿嘴点了点头，这次他轻而易举地挣开了银时的手臂，坐起身，心底不可抑制地泛上一股苦涩。  
他明白这都是自己刚刚所陈述的内容，银时也答应了，可还是忍不住心里抽疼。

“不是，我的意思是，”银时望见土方表情就知道他误会了，“我们在一起吧。”

“……什么？”

抓住土方肩膀，银时认真道：“就是谈恋爱那样在一起。如果我之前的态度不明让你没有安全感，那我向你道歉，多串，我喜欢你，你也是喜欢我的吧。”

他伸手制止住土方想开口说话的动作，手心贴上温热的唇瓣，从掌心处传来柔软而又水润的触感：“十四，你不糟糕，相反你是我见过最有趣而且勇敢的人。”  
“还有更多的人迈入社会后就麻木不仁，每天除了钱还是钱。你知道我看着他们，就像从一个模子里刻出来的。”

“但你不同，你仍在努力地反抗着，也许这种反抗的精神让你感到不安，但你没有做错。”  
银时温柔地望着土方，眼底带着一丝不易察觉的深情，  
“你只是厌倦了生活，甚至不想费心思把它变得更好。这个世界就是这么糟糕，无时无刻不在提醒着你你只是一个玩家。我也很讨厌它，但是我更不想屈服于那些所谓的游戏规则下。”

“而我只希望你会过的开心，去做自己真正想做的事情。所以，不要放弃好吗。”  
无论是生活还是我。

胸腔似乎被什么击中，从最深处泛上来一股酸酸的暖意。  
土方怔怔地望着银时，两人都没有开口，呼吸在房间里沉默地交缠，随着心跳的加速而急促起来。

和银时在一起时就像一场有期限的冒险，时间一到，就要离开这个魔法世界，回去当无聊的麻瓜。  
但他大概还是会在站台开启的那一瞬间，握紧手中的单程票，俯身跳入车厢。


	5. Chapter 5

电脑光屏上快速切换了好几个页面，鼠标滑轮滚动着，偶尔有键盘敲击的声响。

若仔细一看，则会发现页面上都是不同公司的招聘信息。黑发男人眉头微皱，认真分析着每项信息的利弊。

他正在纸上记录着什么，突然办公室门被推开，一个银发少年走了进来，手上还提着一份打包的餐盒。

“你怎么来了？”土方惊讶地从办公桌前站了起来，就见银时转身将门锁上，然后冲他示意了一下手里的塑料袋。

“来给男朋友送爱心午餐。”银时扬起嘴角，大步走过来，将餐盒放上办公桌后将黑发男人的领带扯住，探头接了一个绵长的亲吻。

“谁是你男朋友啊…”

“预备男友也是男友，毕竟你只能有我这一个选项。”

“那你是怎么进来的？不要告诉我你给楼下那些小姑娘也这样说的。”

“怎么可能，”银时笑着说，“我就说了句是来找你的，她们好像以为我是你弟弟吧，直接就把我给放进来了。”

这么容易放人…也挺好的。土方暗戳戳地想着。

那晚两人没有再聊是否在一起的问题，反而是银时一晚上都在逼着土方做各种羞耻发言。

而且并非是床上的羞耻，而是…精神上的。

土方郁闷地想到。  
他被银时逼着讲述自己从小到大的所有梦想，最后他讲得自己慷慨激昂，忍不住喊了一句：“其实我就是想改变这个世界！”

这句话的羞耻成分对一个社会人来讲简直已经不能用爆表来形容，他说完后就觉得自己真该找个缝钻进去，但银时倒是很认真地听完，然后认同的点了点头：“那就去做吧。”

于是现在就变成了他开始找各种求职信息。虽然忍不住吐槽自己怎么这么容易被人带跑偏，但是内心却隐隐地躁动着，像是有颗种子终于等到了机会破土而出。

似乎和银时在一起时就老是会莫名地热血起来。大概男人至死是少年，他仿佛又被重新燃起了一颗小火苗，也想要去改变些什么，去努力保护自己的梦想。

银时坐在了电脑前，将土方揽到自己腿上，搂着纤细的腰肢，将头放在人的肩膀上。  
他看到电脑上的招聘信息，好奇问道：“有什么收获吗？”

土方点了点头，打开餐盒往银时嘴里喂了一口，再给自己舀了一勺，含糊道：“有好几个都还不错，不过从薪资水平和发展前景来看又各有千秋。”

更重要的是都涉及到他早就感兴趣的内容，有些公司虽然年轻，但各方面理念都很有创意。

“别担心工资，”银时淡定地说出霸道总裁的发言，“你就算当全职太太我都养的起你。”

土方敲了下银时脑袋，嫌弃道：“别嚣张了小屁孩，从现在来看我的存款得比你多吧。”

…和父母闹矛盾后确实贫穷不少的银时有些憋屈，觉得自己还得抓紧赚钱才能有本事养老婆。

“不说这个了，”他悄悄转移开这个打击男人自尊心的话题，见土方正专心吃着，手就开始不规矩地试图将人衬衫扯开。

“多串…我早就想在你办公室里干你了…”

土方打开银时的手：“你怎么天天满脑子都是这些东西？能不能健康点？”

“多串这么禁欲才不健康吧！你都好久没让我碰你了…”

“那不是，我们现在什么关系都没有，这样弄像什么话！”

“怎么没有关系！”  
银时可怜巴巴地望着土方，要不是手还在揉捏他的臀部，他怕是都要被这个眼神看的有罪恶感，“那你多久能给我转正啊…”

“看你表现吧。”土方含糊道，企图糊弄过去。银时前科太多，他才不想这么快就让人得逞，起码得再观察一段时间。

银时郁闷地鼓起脸颊，看上去像一只小金鱼，土方忍不住戳了戳，然后就被人拉着手举到头顶亲了下去。

“唔…嗯…”土方别开脑袋喘了口气，“亲什么，一股调料味。”

“那我也喜欢。”银时继续吻了下去，伸手用仅存的耐心将土方衬衫扣子扯开几颗，没有脱下来，直接伸进去揉捏起人胸前的两粒。

土方忍不住叫出声，而后下身西装裤连着内裤一起被褪下，一只大手伸到身前握住下方还软软的性器，上下抚慰起来。

“你看我的表现你还满意吗…”见人下身逐渐起了反应，银时加快手上的频率，细细的亲吻落在了土方的侧脸和修长的脖颈上。

被人吻住了脖子，土方忍不住颤抖起来，而后很快就泄了出来。他正摊在银时身上喘着气，就感受到一根手指进入了自己的身体——

“你疯了吗！现在还在公司！”土方连忙摆腰试图让手指离开体内，却不知道这样的动作落在别人眼里有多诱人。

银时眸色加深，眼中风雨欲来，一只手将人困在腿上细细开拓着，不多时身上人便软下了腰肢，乖顺地倒在自己怀里。

见原本窄小的穴口已逐渐松软，两壁的嫩肉也咬着自己手指不放，他强忍着欲望退出穴道，伸手解开裤子拉链，微微抬起土方臀部对准自己早已勃发的粗大性器，缓缓挺入——

“啊！”土方忍不住叫出声，被人用一只手掌捂住了嘴巴，只能发出无助的唔咽声。

“十四也知道是在公司里，所以还是要小声一点，不要被别人发现了噢。”银时带着恶劣的笑容，加速顶撞着怀里人体内的深处，下方卵蛋不断撞击着臀部，使其肉眼可见的发红。

“你…太过分了吧…”土方被顶撞的说不出一句完整的话，嘴巴又被死死捂着，只能发出含糊的叫喊。

银时装作自己听不清，带着人站起来，两人下体还紧紧连接着。  
他将土方的上半身放置在桌子上，而后从背后掐住眼前纤细的腰肢，带着一丝满足感与控制不住的凌·虐欲，大力开合起来，似乎每一下都要顶到身体最里面，企图将人从背后贯穿。

衬衫还在身上，随着后方的节奏摩擦着胸前的乳粒，疼痛的同时又传来一丝快感，土方忍不住将头埋在胳膊里，克制自己就要喊出声的呻吟。

“啊！”巨物突然从后面拔出，土方忍不住收缩了一下，感到阵阵空虚，被身后人看在眼里，笑着用力拍了一下土方的臀瓣，将人翻转过来，而后双腿放置在臂弯上，再次缓缓地挺身进入。

“果然…看不见十四的脸就觉得不满足啊…”再次被热情的穴肉包裹，银时发出一声满足的谓叹，而后低声说，“以后十四只要一坐在办公椅上，就会想起被我按在这里操的感觉，这样一想就觉得好开心。”

“白痴…”土方被顶的前后晃动，而眼前只有那头银白色的卷毛，他伸手抱住银时的肩膀，“反正…我马上就要辞职了，又有什么区别…”

“那我就去你以后的办公室再操你！”银时忿忿咬住眼前白嫩的肩膀，“让你不管做什么都会想起我。”

这是什么小孩子的占有欲啊。  
而且现在也已经做什么都会想到他了。

土方笑着想，没有说出来让那个卷毛得意。

两人下身死死地结合，他甚至能清晰感觉到那个肉柱在自己体内青筋勃发的样子，终于越来越壮大，而后死死地泄在了自己体内。

银时给土方擦拭好下身后，被人狠狠地踹了一脚。

“以后不准再在办公室做了！”土方穿好裤子，开始捡起自己被全部扔到地上的资料，觉得头疼不已，“你还是学生，要禁欲知道吗！”

“啊…不要啦！”银时郁闷地俯下身帮土方一起捡掉落的资料，“阿银可是一夜七次也不会累噢！”

“…那你去给自己撸吧，别来祸害我的腰。”

土方瞪了他一眼，而后被人一把抱住开始撒娇：“土方哥哥…不要禁欲好不好…”

还是第一次被银时叫哥哥，明明这个卷毛大部分时候都装的跟个大人一样，这种时候又幼稚的不行。土方觉得羞耻的同时又被诡异地戳中了萌点，耳尖通红地说道：“那，总之要减少次数！”

收拾好资料后被抱着温存了一会，而后他不顾银时的撒娇把人赶回学校去上课。  
土方整理了下情绪，继续埋头工作，却带着与以往都不同的心情。

像是躁动不安，却能清晰地感受到血液在自己身体里流窜，燃烧着激情。

而后望着窗外华灯初上，夜未央，远处霓虹夜景衬的这座城市分外的辉煌，而屋外还能听到同事的抱怨与叹气声。

再见了，他想，嘴角露出一个张扬的笑容。

去他妈的生活，去他妈的世界。

我要来改变它。

-END-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想写出永远不会被生活打倒的两人。
> 
> 带着中二病去反抗这个世界吧哇哈哈哈！（发出反派的笑声）


End file.
